The Journal of Viola
by WritingBookworm
Summary: What exactly was Viola thinking during the events of the Twelfth Night?


The Journal of Viola

My dear journal,

I have come to a very strange land.

But of course, as this is a journal, I believe I must report about how exactly I got here. Well, I was sailing across the sea on a ship. All was well when our paths crossed with a mighty, rumbling storm. Bit by bit, the storm ate at our ship, sinking many parts and sending others flying to who-knew-where. Many members of our crew went overboard as well, including . . . including . . . this is too hard to even write on paper. Yet I must say it.

Including Sebastian. My own brother, now drowned and dead. There is a heavy grief in my heart in which I cannot properly express. Life shall never be the same again.

Eventually I was stranded on a foreign beach. After I came to, a captain explained to me that this country is called Illyria and a few other various things as well. He told me of a great Duke that I could go work for. I knew a chance to start a new life when I saw one, and this was most certainly one.

But in order to do so, I had to disguise myself as a man, for I could not assure myself of my safety as a woman. So, from now on, my name will be Cesario.

Signed,

_Viola_

* * *

My dear journal,

Today was my first day serving Duke Orsino.

He and all of his attendants believe my being a male easily—I must be doing better than I thought I had been. Life as a page is busy and hard, but I love it. The constant work really helps keep my mind off of Sebastian.

But. . . wait. I'll take back that thought. Work isn't the only thing that I think about. You see, I think I may actually be falling in love with Orsino. Yes, in love. I constantly think about him, and even go as far as to daydream about the two of us. But love is not a very good thing to feel for your master when he is infatuated with a Countess, you are his servant and especially not when you're dressed as a man.

Oh man. Life can really be a cruel mistress at times.

Signed,

_Viola_

* * *

My dear journal,

Oh. My. Goodness.

I am in a _very_ interesting predicament right now.

Today Count Orsino sent for me and told me to woo the Countess Olivia for him. The task was fairly difficult because—well, let's just say trying to seduce someone of the same gender has to be the most _awkward_ thing I have ever experienced.

However, apparently I was really good at it, because I succeeded. I was able to figure out that Countess Olivia now loves me. So I love Duke Orsino, Orsino loves Olivia, and Olivia loves me.

Okay, just how is _that_ going to work out?

Signed,

_Viola_

* * *

My dear journal,

As if my love life isn't complicated enough, there is yet another problem to consider. Today a man by the name of Sir Andrew challenged me to a duel, as Sir Toby said. We were just drawing out swords when some man came in, exclaiming that he knew me when in actuality I had never seen his face before in my life.

But get this—he called me 'Sebastian'. Sebastian. As that is the name of my brother and I look a bit like him as a male, I doubt that's a coincidence. Does this mean that—dare I say it—that my brother is alive?

Signed,

_Viola_

* * *

My dear journal,

Oh, what a marvelous day this was!

My thoughts were correct. Sebastian is alive! What a wonderful reunion it was. Of course, this did mean that I had to reveal my identity.

But I'm not the only one who made a revelation. Sebastian is now married to the Countess Olivia. The way people can fall in love so fast is rather . . . strange, at times. But I'm pleased with this, for now that Olivia is married and I revealed my name to be Viola, Orsino asked me to be his wife! His wife!

As I have said, this was a wonderful day. In fact, from now on, with Sebastian back and a promising future for Orsino and I, life altogether is wonderful.

Signed,

_Viola_

* * *

**A/N: So this was just a short thing that I did for reading the Twelfth Night in English, and since this could be called FanFiction, why not post it up? It's not meant to be especially professional or long-it is what it is, so that's why I kept it in Modernese instead of Shakespearian. **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
